metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Summary of known music The August 8 Direct confirmed that there will be 25 Metroid music tracks in the game. Of these, the following have confirmed: *Title Theme - Metroid (confirmed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI8kml_JWc0) *Brinstar (Melee) (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Stage Morph" segment) *Brinstar Depths (Melee) (confirmed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjS7HBtecvA) *Brinstar Depths (Ultimate version, confirmed through the website) *Norfair (confirmed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6VOC5yQcsI) *Ending (Metroid) (confirmed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8GaiOfkbCU) *Vs. Ridley (Brawl version, confirmed through gameplay footage of Frigate Orpheon at invitational tournaments) *Vs. Ridley (Ultimate version, heard in Ridley's character video) *Sector 1 (confirmed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSD4VWgQMi8) *Metroid Prime: Opening/Menu (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Vs. Parasite Queen (Ultimate version, confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Vs. Meta Ridley (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Psycho Bits (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Lockdown Battle Theme (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *The Burning Lava Fish (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Nemesis Ridley (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Splash Screen (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Area 1 - 5 Torrid Zone (confirmed through August 8 Direct "Sound Test" segment) *Boss Battle 4 (confirmed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RauLOoVq7vE) The following have been all but outright confirmed: *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (heard in Zero Suit Samus's character video) The following have not been confirmed: *Planet Zebes Stage *Main Theme (Metroid) *Vs. Parasite Queen (Prime version) *Escape Tracks seem to be listed in the Sound Test in order of debut game, and new remixes are marked with a red triangle. From this, we can infer the following: *No songs at all from Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid Prime Trilogy *No new songs from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Metroid Prime Hunters, and Metroid: Other M *''Metroid Prime'' will feature one new remix (Vs. Parasite Queen), but no new songs; the song selection is the same here as it was in Brawl ten years ago *Vs. Parasite Queen (Prime version) is most likely cut from Ultimate *Splash Screen will be the only song from Metroid Prime: Federation Force *Songs 24 and 25 are most likely from Metroid: Samus Returns, since they are listed after Torrid Zone and Samus Returns is the latest Metroid game; this is supported by the confirmation of Boss Battle 4 *No remixes at all from Echoes, Hunters, Other M, and Federation Force; all songs from these games are lifted directly from the original soundtracks A few additional notes for consideration: *If we add up all named Metroid songs from the Super Smash Bros. series, we get exactly 23 **The same is true if we subtract one for Vs. Parasite Queen (Prime version) and add one for the new Vs. Ridley remix **If Vs. Parasite Queen is the only song cut from Ultimate, then the new remixes of Brinstar Depths and Vs. Ridley may be the only new remixes from pre-''Prime'' games **If Vs. Parasite Queen is the only song cut from Ultimate, then this means that Planet Zebes Stage will return to the soundtrack for the first time since the original Super Smash Bros. game! **I am not factoring Warning Siren or Samus's Victory into these calculations *Based upon its name and length, Splash Screen is most likely Title (Federation Force) *Based upon its name and length, Torrid Zone is almost definitely Magmoor Caverns *Based upon its name, Boss Battle 4 is most likely Boss Zeta, since this is the name that the song uses in the Samus Returns Sound Test *There is still a possibility that Boss Battle 4 and the other unrevealed Samus Returns song may be new remixes --PeabodySam (talk) 19:44, August 13, 2018 (UTC) :https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCRUCFIChp4wabzhWRGiLq9Q/videos This might answer any unanswered questions. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed, with the recent leak, this summary will soon be redundant. Still, I hoped it was a useful resource for the past three months. ::Note that many of Crunchii's uploads (prior to today) reportedly included some guesswork, so we can't use them to guarantee that older songs are in Ultimate. Right now, Crunchii seems to be focused on uploading the new remixes... which probably won't include any Metroid songs other than Brinstar Depths, Vs. Ridley, and Vs. Parasite Queen (AKA the three we already know about). But soon, I hope we will have confirmation on Splash Screen, Torrid Zone, Boss Battle 4, and the unidentified song from Samus Returns. --PeabodySam (talk) 20:00, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :::A complete list of songs has been posted. As far as I can tell, every Metroid song is returning, with the sole exception of the original Vs. Parasite Queen. Yes, this means Planet Zebes Stage ("t13_mr_wakuseizebes.lopus") is returning for the first time since 64. :::Just as the August Direct indicated, there are only 25 Metroid songs in the game: 1 from 64 (Planet Zebes Stage), 2 from Melee (Brinstar and Brinstar Depths), and 22 from Brawl onward. :::Torrid Zone is "d22_srt_areabgmnettai.lopus", which doesn't really help (according to Google Translate, "nettai" is Japanese for "tropics"). Boss Battle 4 is "d23_srt_zetametroid.lopus", apparently confirming that it is the Zeta Metroid theme. The last unknown song "d21_srt_result.lopus" is most likely Record of Samus. Definitely not bad choices at all, but let us have a moment of silence for the Diggernaut and Chozo Laboratory themes. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:02, November 23, 2018 (UTC)